Flowers In The Window
by fallendarknight86
Summary: Update: Part 2 published - "Faberry Winter Holidays 2019" Collection. Summary: Rachel and Quinn spend New Year's Eve celebrations together
1. Flowers In The Window

_A/N: belate posting, but I got the inspiration for this Xmas story..._

_enjoy and let me know your thoughts!_

FLOWERS IN THE WINDOW

"Canned peas, where are those?" Rachel looked down at her grocery list and sighed softly. There were not many items left on her list, since she was making dinner for one person - herself - and she was not even a good cook. Her parents had gone off to a last minute cruise with a couple of friends and had failed to mention it in time for her to make a change of plans and stay in New York, rather than flying back home to an empty house. She pushed the cart, not even looking where she was going and failed to notice a blonde woman standing at the end of the aisle, until the very last moment when it was too late to avoid the impact.

"Fuck, what the hell?" The blonde woman was hopping on her good foot, massaging her shin where the metal cart had hit her.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry…" It took a moment for Rachel to realize she had hit someone and that someone was a familiar blonde from her past. "Quinn?"

"Rachel?" Quinn stopped hopping and placed her foot back on the ground, trying not to put too much weight on it.

"I'm sorry for…" She didn't know what she was really apologizing for. Maybe it was the cart incident. Maybe it was them losing touch and never putting the Metro North tickets to good use. Maybe both.

"It's fine, you don't do groceries a lot huh?" She nodded to the almost empty cart, mostly filled up with vegan chips and dips, a bottle of cheap red wine and some cookies.

"I'm putting together a small lunch for myself, but I'll end up ordering take-out and eat on the couch." Rachel threw the list aside and looked at the cart parked on the side, probably belonging to Quinn. "How many people are you having for Xmas?"

"It's my Mom, sister with her family. Mom has almost everything ready but she forgot a few things." She reached for raspberry sauce and threw it in the cart, nonchalantly. "Where are your Dads?"

"On a last minute trip. I would've rather stayed in NYC, at this point." Rachel took notice of the time and pushed the cart forward. "I won't keep you any longer. Have a Merry Xmas, Quinn." She went to move past the blonde, but a hand stopped the cart from moving forward.

"Would...No one should be alone for Xmas, Rachel." Quinn stood beside her and looked down at her, given her natural height advantage. "I know you're not a Christian and you're celebrating Hanukkah, but would you like to spend it at my place?"

"I don't want to intrude. It's a family event." Rachel looked away from her intense gaze.

"I'm inviting you, plus your birth mother adopted my child. I guess we're somehow part of the same twisted family tree, don't you think?" Quinn chuckled softly, knowing she had convinced her in the end.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Mom, I'm home." Quinn held the door open for the brunette and carried the grocery bags in her hands, nodding for the brunette to enter the foyer.

"Quinn, did you get everything from the list?" Judy Fabray was wiping her hands on a kitchen towel, when she walked out of her "reign" to greet her youngest daughter. "Oh hello...Quinn, you didn't tell me we had a guest. I'm not properly dressed." She looked down at her handmade kitchen apron and comfortable shoes.

"Mrs. Fabray, you're fine. I...I'm sorry I'm intruding your family lunch…" Rachel stuttered and almost shoved a bottle of fine wine in the woman's hands. "This is for your hospitality."

"You're more than welcome to join us, dear." Judy smiled sincerely. "I know you from somewhere, do I?"

"Rachel and I attended McKinley together, Mom." Quinn had shrugged her coat off, revealing a Yale sweatshirt over a pair of dark fitting jeans. "You must've seen her during one of our Glee performances."

"Oh right, you're that girl with the tremendous voice?" Judy put 2+2 together in her head. "Quinn couldn't stop gushing about you, right honey?"

"Mom!" Quinn nudged her mother and disappeared into the kitchen area, to put the groceries away.

"Is there anything I can help with, Mrs. Fabray?" Rachel blushed lightly. She was used to compliments, but not from a Fabray let alone two of them.

"Of course, you can help Quinn set the table and prepare the appetizers." Judy nodded with a smile. "You can also stop calling Mrs. Fabray, honey. It's Judy."

"Okay, Judy." Rachel took her coat off and followed the older blonde into the kitchen area.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Aunt Quinn!" A squealing voice resonated from the foyer, making the three women raise their heads from the meals preparation. "Aunt Quinn!" The voice became louder, followed by quick footsteps that approached the kitchen area.

"Madison, take off your boots!" A feminine voice followed, alerting Judy, Quinn and Rachel of someone else's presence in the big house.

"Leave her be, Frannie." A male voice was not as loud as the other two, but was enough to be heard from the trio that was now approaching the foyer.

"Aunt Quinn!" Madison sounded less enthusiastic and sadder, because apparently she hadn't been able to find her favorite aunt.

"Maddy." Quinn dropped on her knees and braced herself for the impact, having caught the smaller blonde by the couch in the living room with her back to her.

"Quinn!" As predicted, the smaller blonde ran into her open arms and latched herself around her neck, burying her face into the crook of her neck. "I thought you left."

"I was in the kitchen, making you all lunch." Quinn kissed the side of her head and lifted herself to full height, holding her from around her waist with both arms. "Did you have fun at the movies?"

"We watched Maleficent 2." Maddison pulled back from her neck and cupped her neck with both hands. "The princess looks like you and Mommy." She looked back at her Mother, who rolled her eyes and leaned into her husband, who wore a content smile. "When...where is your Prince, Aunt Quinn?"

"Maddy, we talked about this." Frannie sighed and looked up at her husband for support.

"It's fine, Fran." Quinn smiled down at her niece. "I've been looking for my Prince, Maddy. Maybe, they're closer than we think…" She kissed her forehead.

"They? You can have more than one?" Maddison gripped the collar of her sweatshirt and raised herself higher, having caught an unfamiliar face behind her aunt. "Who are you?"

"Maddy, where are your manners young girl?" Quinn nudged her head against her niece, who hid her face in her shoulder in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She looked over the blonde's shoulder and met Rachel's gaze, who was smiling at her. "I'm Maddison Lucy Harrison-Fabray. What's your name?" She extended her hand.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and am a friend of your Aunt." She shook her hand politely.

"You look like a Princess too." Maddison looked back at Quinn, who wore an equal soft smile. "Are you her Princess, Aunt Quinn?"

"Maddison!" Maddison's father, Paul, stepped in and took the petite blonde from Quinn's grip, who was now flushed in embarrassment. "I think we've got enough of Disney references for today, kiddo."

"But Daddy…" Maddison held onto his neck. "David has two mommies and Amber has two daddies, there's nothing wrong with it, isn't it?"

"No, honey. Love is love and it can never be wrong." Paul looked at his sister-in-law who was looking anywhere but at the brunette besider her.

"Let's go change into something prettier, baby. We can let them finish making lunch." Frannie nodded towards Judy, who wore a knowing smile.

"But I want to play with the pretty Rachel!" Maddison held her hands out over her father's shoulders, trying to reach the petite brunette.

"We can play later, okay? After lunch." Rachel nodded with a smile and winked at the small blonde, who clapped her hands enthusiastically and leaned into her father's embrace.

"Sorry for that…" Quinn rubbed the back of her head. "She's going through the Princess phase…"

"It's fine…" Rachel smiled at the embarrassed blonde. "She's cute, but that's easy. It seems the good genes run in the family." She winked at blonde and went back to her task in the kitchen, leaving Quinn to her thoughts.

"Was she flirting with me?" Quinn muttered under her breath.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Lunch was exquisite, Judy." Rachel took a seat on the couch, beside Quinn who held a sleepy Maddison in her arms. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble and cook vegan alternatives for me."

"Nonsense, dear. Quinn brought the tofurkey home and showed me the recipe, I just followed all the steps." Judy poured them all a glass of Porto wine.

"Thank you." Rachel looked up at the blonde girl beside her, who looked down to try and hide her red cheeks.

"So, Rachel. Where are you studying now?" Frannie nursed her glass and looked between the two girls, sensing the obvious tension there. "Quinn kept gushing about your incredible talent when you two attended school together.

"I'm attending NYADA, it's my junior year there." Rachel crossed her hands over her lap and looked at the older woman, who reminded her of Quinn but intimidated her more. There was something different in the way she looked at her, almost doubtful of her intentions.

"That's cool, heard NYADA is a top college for music education." Paul added, draping an arm behind his wife's shoulders. "You're thinking of taking a postgrad course somewhere else or just try to get into the music business?"

"I've been auditioning for a few roles, but my dream is to make it on Broadway." Rachel straightened her back.

"Broadway is a very competitive world, what makes you better than the multitude of singers and actors out there?" Frannie finished her drink.

"Frannie!" Quinn, Judy and Paul said at the same time, almost loud enough to wake Maddison up.

"It's fine, really." Rachel held her hand over Quinn's and squeezed it once, as she prepared her own answer. "I know I'm not the only one who wants to make it. When I walked in my class on the very first day, I doubted myself and my skills. It seemed that they were all better than me, but I didn't give up. I worked twice harder and stayed behind to practice more, until I felt I was as good as them. Broadway is a competitive world but I know what I am and what I want. I want to be on stage every night and hear the applause from the crowd." Rachel felt Quinn's hand squeeze hers, this time.

"Sounds like you're pretty self confident." Frannie raised an eyebrow, in a perfect Fabray way.

"I am." Rachel nodded without missing a beat.

"Good, that's all I needed to know." Frannie smiled and leaned back into her husband, kissing his cheek softly.

"What for?" It was Quinn's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"We don't welcome anyone in this family, Quinn. Dad had his stupid and bigot rules and we all know we won't adhere to that idiocy any longer." Frannie poured herself another glass. "But we can all agree that you had a poor taste when it came to your plus ones in the past, but it seems that Rachel would be a great match to your ambitions."

"We...we are not..." Quinn stuttered, stumbling on the words she wanted to say. "She's not even interested...tell her, Rach."

"Actually, I prefer not to put any label on myself, Quinn." Rachel whispered to the blonde, who looked at her in shock.

"Since when?" Quinn gulped.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" Rachel nodded to the rest of the Fabray's family, who was looking at them with clear interest.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Quinn...Quinn, can you stop pacing?" Rachel was leaning against the blonde's oak dress and had been watching her pace around the room for the past 10 minutes. It was getting her dizzy.

"Sorry." Quinn stood in the middle of the room and looked at the brunette. "I thought you were straight…"

"Why? Because I dated Finn for a long time?" Rachel chuckled.

"And Jessie and that Brody guy and Puck!" She almost shouted, remembering all the brunette's suitors.

"So did you, but it seems you're not as straight as I thought either, huh?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "I never put a label on my sexual preferences and NYC can be very eye-opening, you know?"

"You're dating a woman?" Quinn asked almost hopelessly.

"No, I am not dating anyone at the moment." Rachel looked down at her feet. "Are you?"

"No, I'm on my own." Quinn took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her fluffy slippers. "Have you been in touch with Finn? Does he know you're back?"

"Yeah, he asked me out for a dinner but I turned him down." Rachel bumped her foot against Quinn's. "I don't want to give him false hopes, after what happened at Mr. Schue's wedding."

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Quinn shook her head. "That's why you never called me back? You thought I'd get mad or something?"

"It's not just that, Quinn." Rachel stood straighter. "You...I thought you'd be disappointed about me taking another step back. I left Lima for a better life and I end up falling into his arms, as soon as I see him again."

"Maybe you're really meant to be…" Quinn laid on her back, staring at the ceiling of her room.

"I don't think so." Rachel took a careful step towards the bed and then just slipped on her back beside the blonde, who turned her head to look at her. "If we were meant to be, we wouldn't try so hard to make it work. We're too different and we don't want to meet halfway, giving up on a part of our lives to be together."

"You shouldn't have to make compromises to be together." Quinn frowned. "At least, not on the important things."

"That's why I didn't say yes to him." Rachel looked up at the ceiling as well.

"Then, why didn't you call me?" Quinn sighed.

"To tell you what? That you had been right all along?" Rachel rolled on her side, curling with her back to the blonde.

"You know that was not the point, Rachel." Quinn sat up on her elbows. "I didn't want to be right, I just wanted to be there for you."

"You are here, now." Rachel looked at her over her shoulder.

"For how long? Once we go back to our colleges, we'll forget about this. We'll forget about each other." Quinn sat up, moving to stand up.

"I could never forget about you." Rachel rolled on her other side and grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from standing up.

"Why not? I've been awful to you and I wouldn't blame you if you tried to erase me from your life." Quinn looked down at the brunette.

"You've been awful to me, but I hurt you as well." Rachel sat up and kept her hand over Quinn's. "We've gone through so much together, that sometimes I felt like being part of one of those bad teen shows where they try the hardest to put the two ancestral rivals together. As if we were part of a bigger scheme..."

"But we are not." Quinn chuckled sadly.

"We are not what?" Rachel looked up at the blonde.

"Together." Quinn looked at her and held her gaze, almost challenging her in a staring contest.

"I know…" Rachel looked down at their joined hands, bumping the side of her face against the blonde's shoulder. Sighing, she felt Quinn's lips brush against her forehead softly, before resting her chin there, against the crown of her head.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Thank you for inviting me today." Rachel stood in her open doorway, shifting from one foot to another as Quinn stood in front of her, with her hands tucked in the pockets of her coat.

"It was our pleasure, Maddy is going to talk our ears off about your rendition of Let it go." Quinn chuckled.

"She's adorable." Rachel tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "When are you going back to Yale?"

"On the 2nd. I have a couple of papers to write…" Quinn stepped forward. "Are you going to Puck's party for the New Year's celebrations?"

"I don't know. Are you going?" Rachel looked up at the blonde, itching to reach out and tuck herself into the blonde's arms. She would never forget how her arms had felt around her.

"It depends." Quinn took another step forward and stood in the doorway, just mere inches away from Rachel.

"On what?" Rachel looked up above their heads, finding the familiar mistletoe hanging from the doorway.

"Do you want to go?" Quinn leaned down to drop a soft kiss against her cheek. It was light like a feather, but Rachel felt burning all over. One simple touch and she was on fire.

"Together?" The brunette's hands gripped her by the front of her sweater, holding her close and preventing her from moving back.

"Maybe as friends?" Quinn went to pull back, but the brunette kept ahold of her.

"Come inside with me." Rachel turned her head to nuzzle her nose against her cheek. Her nose was cold and the temperature was dropping, so she wanted to get into the warmth of her house.

"I...do you think it's a good idea?" The blonde stood tall and rested her left hand on the doorway, gripping the wood tightly.

"Maybe you're right." Rachel nodded and loosened her grip on the blonde's sweater. "We can text each other about the party."

"Only for that?" Quinn sighed.

"Do you want to go for a coffee tomorrow? Maybe we can watch a movie later…" Rachel cupped the side of her face, with her cold hand.

"Sounds good. Maleficent 2?" Quinn chuckled and held onto her wrist with her gloved hand.

"Maybe we can find something else." Rachel chuckled and stood on her tiptoes, placing a soft kiss on her other cheek.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel was nursing a cup of hot tea in front of a Xmas Hallmark movie when someone knocked on her front door. She put her cup down and walked to the door. Standing on her tiptoes, she was surprised to find a familiar blonde standing on the other side, with her arms crossed behind herself and a McKinley bag at her feet.

"Hey." Rachel opened the door and leaned against the doorway. "Did I miss your text about you coming over?"

"No, I thought…" Quinn looked down at the bag at her feet. "It's Hanukkah and you didn't even celebrate it." She leaned down and grabbed the bag by its handles. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Rachel stepped aside and let her in, shutting the door behind herself. "Do you want something to drink?"

"What are you having?" Quinn walked in the living room and shrugged her jacket off, draping it over the back of the armchair.

"A cup of peppermint tea." Rachel moved toward her and leaned on her tiptoes, to brush some snow off her golden mane. "Is it snowing?"

"A bit." Quinn smiled and sniffed lightly. "It's Xmas after all."

"So, how about that tea?" Rachel went to move to her kitchen, but a hand on elbow stopped her.

"Sure thing, but maybe you'd like to use this cup for it?" She dropped to her knees and opened her old gym bag. She rummaged through it and grabbed a white ceramic mug with 'Yale Bulldogs' written on its front.

"Quinn...what do you have in that bag?" Rachel sat on the edge of the coffee table and held the mug in her hands.

"It's the 4th day of Hanukkah and I have four gifts for you." Quinn looked up at the brunette, from her kneeling position on the carpet in the living room.

"I didn't get you anything for Xmas. Oh God, I'm a horrible friend." She set the mug down and shifted on her knees, beside Quinn.

"You're not." She smiled softly. "These gifts are nothing too serious, but I thought you'd deserve celebrating your holiday as well." She grabbed a book from the bag. "I know you probably know New York better than Lima, but maybe you can find something interesting with this."

"Secret New York, an unusual guide?" She read the preface of the book. "Where did you find it?"

"Yale's library can be resourceful." She winked at her.

"Did you steal it? I can't keep it, Quinn!" She tried to give it back to the blonde, who shook her head.

"I saw it there but I bought it in a bookstore, even if I doubt they'd go bankrupt for a single textbook." Chuckling she grabbed small DVD case.

"Is it a movie?" Rachel grabbed it and opened its case, reading Quinn's perfect handwriting.

"It's more a memory than a real gift." She rubbed the back of her head. "It's the video from our last Nationals competition, when we won in Chicago."

"You watched it?" Rachel stood up and walked to the home entertainment connected to her TV Screen, slipping the DVD disk in.

"Yeah, a couple of times." Quinn sat on the carpet and leaned back into the couch, smiling when the whole group appeared on stage for their first number.

"I never noticed, you know?" Rachel took a seat beside her.

"Noticed what?" Quinn took her eyes off Rachel on screen, to focus on the real Rachel.

"The way you looked at me." Rachel looked at the blonde. "You've always seen me, even when I was invisible."

"You were never invisible, not to me." Quinn cupped the side of her face with her hand, brushing her thumb over her cheekbone. "You have no idea what you meant to me...what you still mean to me."

"Then tell me…" Rachel closed her eyes and leaned her face against her palm, nuzzling her palm with her nose.

"Rachel…" Quinn fought the urge to just lean forward and press their lips together.

"What's my fourth gift?" Rachel kissed her palm and opened her eyes, breath itching in her throat when she realized how close the blonde was.

"Right." Quinn pulled back and reached in her bag at their feet, presenting the brunette with a Yale sweatshirt that matched the one she was wearing. "It should fit."

"It's like yours." Rachel smiled. "How long have you had these gifts for me, Quinn?"

"A couple of years. I thought we'd reconnect sooner than this." Quinn held the sweatshirt up for her to wear it. "Do you want to try it on?"

"It's a very generous gift, but…" Rachel pushed it softly aside.

"You don't like it? Well, maybe all these Yale memorabilia are a bit too much." Quinn chuckled softly, hiding her disappointment with a smile.

"I like the sweatshirt, Quinn. But it's not the one I want." She leaned forward and grabbed on the hem of the sweatshirt Quinn was wearing. "Can I have this?"

"This one? But I've been wearing it for the whole day." Quinn looked down at it. "It's old too."

"It's yours. It's perfect the way it is." Rachel tugged the sweatshirt upwards and divested Quinn of it, leaving her in her old Cheerios t-shirt.

"Is it me or are you trying to find an excuse to get me out of my clothes?" Quinn looked down at herself.

"Do I need an excuse to get you undressed?" Rachel looked at her lean torso, clad by the form fitting t-shirt. "To think you were worried about getting back in shape, look at yourself…"

"I…" She looked down at herself and then back up at the brunette, who was literally devouring her with her eyes. "Rachel, what are we doing?"

"I don't know." She dropped her head against her shoulder. "You make me feel things…"

"I don't want this to be a temporary thing." Quinn whispered in her ear. "Don't get me wrong, I'd have so many itches to scratch with you, but I want this to be something more than just a roll in the sack." She brushed her lips against her ear, feeling Rachel's nails digging in her sides.

"It could never be just a one time thing with you." Turning her head she brushed her nose against the blonde's, who breathed in deeply.

"No?" Quinn's hands moved along her sides to grip her by the back of her thighs and pulled her astride her lap.

"God no." Rachel lifted herself on her knees and slipped her arms around her head, cradling it between her forearms.

"Rachel…" Quinn lifted her neck enough to whisper the next few words against the brunette's parted lips. "You ever slept with a woman before?"

"No." Rachel leaned back enough to escape the girl's tantalizing mouth. "You?"

"Yeah, a few times." Quinn licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Was it good? Better than with any guy?" Rachel fully sat on the blonde, who whimpered and held her tightly around the waist.

"I can't really compare, you know? I was drunk and felt fat." Quinn looked away from the brunette, still fighting the images of her first and only experience with a guy.

"You're beautiful." Rachel kissed her ear. "You've always been the prettiest girl to me." She tilted her head back and rested their foreheads together.

Quinn didn't know how else to reply to that truthful statement. No words could ever express the rush of emotions she felt for the brunette, so she did the only thing she deemed worthy as a reply and leaned forward to press their lips together for their very first kiss.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Are you falling asleep on me?" Quinn nudged her nose against her forehead, pushing her softly as her arm dangled off the side of the couch, stretched under the brunette's head.

"No, I'm just resting my eyes." Rachel tilted her head back to place a soft kiss against the column of the blonde's throat, over the fading hickey she had left during the past hours.

"It's just another way to say you're sleeping, Berry." The blonde used her other arm to pull the naked brunette closer, borrowing some of that body heat.

"You're always this noisy after sex?" Rachel opened both eyes and looked up at her bedmate - actually _couchmate_ \- who wore a naughty smile.

"Only after good sex." Quinn lowered her mouth against the brunette's, who had circled her head with both her arms and held her in place, opening her mouth to massage Quinn's tongue with hers.

"I would surely hope so." She pecked Quinn's moist lips and pushed against her front, locking her thigh around her hip. "What do you do after bad sexual intercourses?"

"I usually fetch my clothes and leave, either through the back door or an open window." Quinn's hand slipped down her side to grab her by the backside, massaging her firm muscle with her long fingers.

"An open window? We would be freezing in here, if we had left it open." Rachel chuckled and cuddled closer to her companion, who nodded and simply rolled her on her back, settling comfortably between her thighs.

"Good thing it was amazing, don't you think?" Quinn lowered her mouth on Rachel, sighing when the brunette lowered their hips together, in an already familiar way. Rolling her hips forward, she felt the other girl spread her legs and meet her movements with one of her own.

"We should move this upstairs." Rachel's nails scratched along her back, probably leaving some scratches that she'd attend to in the morning.

"You're sure you want to move?" Quinn's mouth lowered on her pulse, sinking her teeth in her bronzed skin. She bit down just below the other mark she had left there.

"God…" Rachel arched her back when the familiar wetness brushed against her intimacy. She could feel how wet Quinn was for her. It was pulsing against her own core. It was throbbing against her own nub.

"You feel so good, baby." Quinn kissed her way up to her ear and kept her lips against it. She kept on whispering soft words as their cores slid deliciously together, wetness mixing and dripping down their thighs.

"I'm…" Her moans caught in her throat. Her thighs closed around the blonde's rolling hips, who simply grounded down and kept on rubbing their mounds together. It felt so hot under the blanket, that she was rethinking about leaving a goddamn window open after all.

"Me too, fuck!" Quinn's head dropped against the arm of the couch. Her core spasmed against Rachel's, gushing all over it as their nubs throbbed together in their joined climax.

"Shit, why didn't I sleep with a woman before?" Rachel kissed her temple, crossing her arms around her back under the blanket.

"Hey." She nudged her head back.

"Oh baby, I don't want to sleep with anyone else…" Rachel tilted her head back and kissed her softly. "I only want you and I want you in every way possible, around this house."

"Thank God for your parents' absence." Quinn bit down on her bottom lip and threw the blanket over their heads, getting back to the task at hand.

_**So now we're here and now is fine**_

_**So far away from there and there is time time time**_

_**To plant new seeds and watch them grow**_

_**So there'll be flowers in the window when we go**_

**The end**


	2. I Want To See You Dance Again

A/N: Part 2 of the "Faberry Winter Holidays 2019" Series. Inspiration for the title from the "Harvest Moon" song (I recommend Angus & Julia Stone cover watch?v=9uIBy71MRQk)

**I WANT TO SEE YOU DANCE AGAIN**

"What time is it?" Rachel yawned in the crook of Quinn's neck, where she had burrowed herself as she fell asleep the night before.

"Too early for my standards and too late for yours?" Quinn kissed her forehead, curling her forearm around the back of her head to keep her close.

"10 AM is early? It's almost brunch time!" Rachel tried to push her back but the blonde rolled her eyes and tugged her close, pulling her thick comforter around their bare shoulders, so only their heads would come out from under it.

"You're such a New Yorker." Quinn chuckled and leaned down to brush her nose affectionately and drop a soft kiss on her pout.

"Proud to be so." Rachel's hands locked around her neck, lowering her face to place another tender kiss on her inviting mouth. "When you come visit me in NY, I will take you to the best places in Manhattan that you'll have to re-evaluate your love for breakfast food."

"Nothing tops crunchy bacon." Quinn smirked and threw the covers over their heads, when Rachel tried to pull away and get out of bed, at her mention of bacon.

"Your obsession for bacon is almost scary." Rachel tried to push the blonde back, but she ended up sprawled on her back with the other girl on top of her.

"Not as much as your obsession for Barbra." She smirked and lowered her head to her exposed neck, nipping the skin under her pulse that she discovered as one of the weakest spots for the brunette.

"That's not even remotely close and just you mentioning that makes-" she moaned out when the girl's fingers slipped back inside of her, slowly thrusting in and out.

"You were saying, honey?" Quinn mouthed her neck, nipping at her pulse while she slid her fingers in and out of her girlfriend, who was clawing at her back.

"Don't…" Rachel pulled the covers back to breathe in deeply, while her back arched off the mattress bowing to meet each thrust with one of her own.

"Don't what?" Quinn slid slowly down, peppering her collarbone with soft kisses. Her ring finger slipped inside the brunette along with her other two fingers and just stilled there, to let her adjust to it.

"Too good." Rachel gripped her hair with one hand and the headboard with the other. She whimpered when Quinn's mouth latched around her left breast, sucking on her nipple.

"You taste good all over." She whispered around her nipple. "You're better than bacon." She sucked on her tip and curled her fingers inside her, making the brunette moan louder and almost send her off to the floor.

"Quinn…" She chanted almost desperately. She was close to combust and it seemed only Quinn had the power to cool her down or give her relief.

"Yes baby?" Quinn crawled up her body and brushed their lips softly. Her fingers never stopped ceasing their movements between her legs, slamming in and out of her.

"Make me cum…" She begged her. Whenever she felt close to the edge, her girlfriend pulled back or switched her movement, pulling her from the pleasure she desperately needed.

"Your wish is my command." Quinn smirked and buried her face back into the crook of her neck, sinking her teeth in the fading mark under her pulse.

"Oh God." Rachel tilted her head back, locking her thighs around her waist. She felt her thumb circle over her hard clit, pushing it back against its hood with each slam inside of her.

"Cum for me, baby." Quinn's sultry voice was like liquid sex that from her ears spoke directly to her pussy.

"Quinn...Quinn…" Rachel screamed out, confident that her soundproofed room would keep her neighbors unaware of the things Quinn Fabray did to her under the sheets. Her toes curled and her thighs gripped onto the blonde's hips harder, as she clamped around her fingers with her core.

"Good girl." Quinn kissed her open mouth. Her tongue slipped inside her mouth, battling with hers in a weak attempt to dominate but she was completely won over.

"You're gonna kill me before the New Year." Rachel pushed against her chest and rolled her off her, so she could breathe in some fresher air.

"Die because of too good sex? You'd achieve the so called "la pétite morte" huh?" Quinn perched herself on her elbow and brushed her sweaty hair back.

"It'd be a premature but happy way to go." Rachel rolled on her side and buried her face in her chest, kissing the skin above her heart. "What time are you due home?"

"In a couple of hours." Leaning down she kissed her head and nuzzled her hair in the process. "You should come with me, Maddison would be happy."

"I need to get ready for the party." She trailed her lips up her chest and upwards, to meet Quinn's mouth.

"So, are we going?" Quinn sighed softly.

"We drop by and if it sucks, we can come back here or go back to your place to celebrate it on our own." Rachel rolled her on her back and leaned over her. "They're our friends."

"Those who I can call friends can be counted on my right hand and I'm including you." Quinn huffed and looked away.

"You're worried about Finn." She cupped her cheek and turned her head her way. "Look at me...Quinn, look at me…"

"How can I not be worried? Before today, I had nothing to lose because I didn't know what it meant being with you." Sitting up she rested against the headboard.

"You won't lose me." Straddling her lap, she circled her neck with her arms. "These past days have been amazing and I don't want this to end when we go back to college." She tilted her chin upwards and looked down into her eyes. "I want you Quinn, now and for a long time."

"I want this to work, distance and whatnot." Quinn nodded and leaned in to seal their promise with a soft kiss.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"So, you're together?" Mike approached Quinn, with a couple of cold beers in his hand and gave her one.

"You want to have a say on this? It looks like everyone is waiting for their turn to make a remark or just find the reasons why we shouldn't do this." Quinn took the beer and gulped a long sip, eyes roaming to the brunette who was chatting with Mercedes and Kurt under both her and Finn's scrutiny.

"I've seen you going after the girl for years, Quinn, and I had lost almost any hope to see you happy." He nudged her shoulder with his. "We all saw through your hard cover, but the only person who should've opened the book was too busy looking on the wrong shelf." He nodded towards his ex-football captain, too busy staring at the back of Rachel's head to notice it.

"He won't give up on her, why would he?" Quinn rested the back of her head against the wall, bumping against it. "Look at her, only a fool would let her get away."

"But he did and now it's your turn to try and make her happy or even happier than he did." Mike finished his beer. "You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Your effect on her." Mike looked at Rachel, who stole glances their way from time to time, to assess the situation.

"You think?" Quinn looked over at Rachel, who met her gaze and sent her a soft smile full of love. "Mike?"

"Yes, Quinn?" Mike found Tina's eyes across the room and sent her a knowing wink.

"I've been in love with Rachel since our Junior year at McKinley." Quinn confessed softly. "I took Finn back because I didn't want him to have her and keep her from her future, but I would have given anything to have her back then."

"Did you tell her?" Mike rubbed her back comfortingly.

"No, of course not. I'd sound like a crazy stalker." She wiped at the corner of her eyes. "She brought me back to Glee, do you know that? When I went all punk and rebel." She chuckled and rubbed the patch of skin where her tattoo used to be.

"Yes, of course I know." Mike pulled her into his side and kissed her forehead. "Let's go smoke a cigarette, you definitely need some fresh air."

"God yes." Quinn followed the taller guy out of the back door, to get some fresh air and relieve some of her emotional distress with a death stick - as Rachel put it.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"I didn't know Quinn and Mike were that close." Finn didn't miss the opportunity of approaching her, as soon as Kurt and Mercedes went to get a refill for their glasses.

"They were competing for the same Valedictorian spot, but Quinn passed Advanced Chemistry with A+ and beat Mike to it. They stayed in touch and get together, at least once a year, to celebrate Star Wars day. Did you know about that?" She chuckled, remembering the pics Quinn had showed her of the latest celebration. She was a perfect Anakin Skywalker, after all.

"Yeah, I never got into Star Wars." He shrugged and walked to a further corner of the room, where they could not be bothered by people dancing or walking to get a refill for their drinks. "So, how long are you staying?"

"I'll probably leave on the 2nd or 3rd." Rachel looked down at her glass. "How's it going with the tire shop?"

"Same old." He shrugged. "Maybe we could go out for that dinner before you leave? What do you say?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, Finn." Rachel sighed. "Finn, I'm with someone else and it wouldn't be fair to Quinn if I went out with you, under the false pretense of a friendly dinner when I know you have an ulterior motive. You understand that, right?"

"So, you and Quinn are seriously doing this?" He chuckled humorlessly. "I gotta give it to you...the idea of you two together is hot, but how long are you going to experiment this? We all know you don't swing that way."

"What do you really know about my sexual preferences?" Rachel scoffed. "Just because we slept together years ago, you believe you have the right to dictate whom I can date? What Quinn and I do is none of your business, Finn." She went to move past him, but he grabbed her around the wrist and dragged her out of the living room and out the front door, on the dim lit porch. "Let me go." She pulled her wrist out of his grip and wrapped her arms around herself, hoping not to catch a cold.

"So, you're suddenly bisexual? When did this happen?" He looked down at her. "Did you fake it all these years with me? Was I just a beard or something?"

"For God's sake, Finn. I didn't fake it with you and I am surely not faking it with Quinn. I am bisexual, what's so hard to get?" She rubbed her arms up and down.

"You slept with her? You've been dating for like 24 hours!" He kicked his beer can across the yard, hitting the oak tree a couple of yards away from where they stood.

"Again, how's this any of your damn business?" She was getting upset and she felt cold. Why hadn't she listened to Quinn?

"It took me years to convince you to have sex with me and you just went and slept with a girl like that?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't see what's your problem, really. I am a grown up woman and can sleep with whomever I want, whenever I want without having to ask for your fucking permission." She shouted back in his face. "Just because you were my first, you really think you can get mad about the ones coming after you?"

"She manipulated you into this huh? What did she tell you to convince to put out for her?" He towered over her. "Did you enjoy talking behind my back when you were done spreading your legs for that bitch?"

She didn't realize what she had done, until the pain registered in her hand. Her palm was still warm for having slapped Finn, hard. "You are not allowed to talk about my girlfriend in such a disrespectful way," She dropped her arm to the side and looked up at him, seeing the disappointment take over the anger.

"She's gonna break your heart, like she broke mine or Puck's." He balled his hands into tight fists. "Quinn Fabray is not capable of loving anyone but herself and you'll come crawling back to me once she's done with you." He pushed past her to go back inside the house, leaving her to her thoughts.

"Maybe we should get some ice for it." Quinn's voice softly pulled her back from her deep thoughts. Her perfume filled her nostrils as soon as she was at arms' reach and she simply fell into her embrace, burying her head into the space where her right shoulder and neck met.

"We should've never come to this stupid party." Rachel nuzzled her throbbing head against her sweater, clinging to her back with her good hand. She knew the words 'I told you so' were on the tip of her tongue, but she never heard Quinn saying them even if she was probably thinking them.

"Let me check your hand." Quinn kissed her temple and took a step back, so she could inspect the eventual damage. "Slapping Finn is like hitting a wall, you can't win." She brought her red palm to her lips and blew some air on it, hoping to give Rachel some relief.

"I'll keep it in mind for the next time and aim for something else." Rachel dropped her hand and pulled the blonde back into her personal space. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to wish you had kicked him in the balls, instead." Quinn framed her face with her fingers and leaned down to drop a soft kiss on her mouth. "Rachel…"

"Yes, Quinn?" Her arms circled her waist, pulling their fronts flushed together.

"I can't promise I won't hurt you." She brushed her thumbs along her cold cheeks. "We'll fight and argue and scream at each other because no relationship is perfect. Because we're not perfect." She tilted her head upwards and stared down into her eyes. "But I also know that I'm not going to give up on us without a fight."

"Quinn…" Rachel didn't know what to make out of the blonde's speech.

"Finn was wrong, Rach." Quinn sighed and took in a deep breath. "I know what loving someone else feels like." She leaned down to brush her lips against Rachel's trembling ones. "I know that because I love you, Rachel."

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel pushed herself on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth fully against the blonde, who slipped her arms around her waist to hold her up, against her.

"I've been in love with you since you asked me to help you proving Finn's loyalty to you." She whispered against Rachel's lips. "I would've done anything for you, do you know that?"

"You would've sacrificed your future for me?" Rachel circled her head with her arms and bumped their cold noses together. "You would've become a real estate agent, married to a guy you despise for me?"

"I don't despise him." Quinn pecked her lips softly. "I'm not his biggest fan, though."

"Let's get our jackets and go home, I want to be alone with you when the countdown begins." She pecked her once more and got back to her feet, burrowing closer to the blonde girl.

"I hope we won't ring in the New Year with a fever." Quinn chuckled and pulled the brunette inside the house, so they could say their goodbyes and just spend it the way they should have, since the beginning.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_**1 YEAR LATER**_

"Quinn, can you go open the door?" Judy Fabray called out from the kitchen, pulling her youngest daughter from another round of arm wrestling with her grand-daughter.

"I want a rematch, Maddy. You are obviously cheating." Quinn pointed her finger at the blonde kid, who smirked and raised her hands in fake surrender. The blonde tightened her high ponytail and went to open the door, coming face to face with a familiar brunette with another bottle of wine in her hands. "Hey. What took you so long?"

"Hi, baby." Rachel stepped inside the warm house and used her free arm to pull her girlfriend in, for a soft kiss. "I didn't want to come empty handed, so I dropped by the wine store."

"You know Mom doesn't really care about that, she invited you because you're family." Quinn pulled the knitted hat off her head and fixed her hair.

"I know, but you know me…" Rachel sat the bottle down and took her coat off, hanging it beside Quinn's on the coat rack. "What were you up to?"

"Getting her butt kicked at arm wrestling!" Maddison ran into Rachel, hugging her around her waist and pushing herself between her Aunt and her girlfriend. "You came!"

"Of course, I promised you didn't I?" Rachel looked up at her girlfriend, who had her arms crossed over her chest. "So, how many rounds have you won so far?"

"4. Aunt Quinn wants a rematch but she's in it for another loss!" Maddison stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who went to grab her around her waist and threw her over her shoulder, slapping her butt. "Aunt Quinn, put me down!"

"This teaches you for being a naughty girl." Quinn slapped her butt again and carried the little blonde to the kitchen, where Frannie and Paul were helping Judy out for the last minute lunch preparation.

"Mommy!" Maddison ran into her mother's arms as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Quinn, stop acting like a kid and leave Maddy alone." Frannie scolded her sister, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maddy, don't be a sore winner." She kissed the top of her daughter's head, who nodded and nuzzled her side. "Go help Daddy with the appetizers."

"I'm not being a kid." Quinn mumbled softly. She felt Rachel's arms circle her waist from behind, kissing the place between her shoulders soothingly.

"Happy New Year!" Rachel greeted everyone in the room, standing beside her pouting girlfriend. "Do you need another hand?"

"You can help lift that big baby's mood up?" Judy smirked at her youngest daughter's antics. "But please, keep it PG rated." She winked at both, making them blush hard.

"I'm not a big baby." Quinn groaned as she let Rachel drag her out of the kitchen and upstairs, in the safety and privacy of her bedroom.

"You're a cute sore loser." Rachel closed the door behind them and walked over the blonde, who was leaning against her desk.

"You can't really believe I am losing against a 6 years old can you?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "I've lifted girls twice my weight and only yesterday I held you up against the wall as we-"

"God, won't you let it go?" Rachel covered her mouth with her palm. "She's a kid who idolizes you. Let her win today and you can embarrass her for the next 10 years." Rachel dropped her arms around her neck and leaned against the blonde, who nodded and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I know you can hold me up and fuck me at the same time, yesterday was so damn hot." She dropped her mouth on Quinn, who whimpered in the kiss.

"We had to try the new toy out, didn't we?" Quinn's hands trailed up her sweatshirt, playing with the elastic of her bra.

"I've got a couple of ideas for some more fun with it." Rachel dropped her head against Quinn's shoulder, feeling her fingers push under the cups of her bra to massage her breasts slowly. "We...pg rated remember?"

"The lock is on, we can have some fun while waiting." Quinn smirked and undid the front clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts so she could fully cup them with her palms.

"You don't play fair." Rachel's hands moved to the button of the blonde's jeans, undoing them so she could slip more easily her hands down the back and grab her by the ass.

"Says the girl groping me." Quinn stood to full height and dropped her hands to the hem of her skirt, pushing it enough to drop it at the girl's feet, leaving her in her lace panties.

"We should stop." Rachel tugged her by the open jens towards the bed and fell on her back on it, dragging the blonde on top of her, between her thighs.

"We should." Quinn pushed her pants to the floor and slid against the petite brunette, who had now tangled her hands in her hair and was urging their faces closer.

"Quinn, seriously." Rachel nibbled on her bottom lip, when their hips rolled together.

"You got me in bed, Rach." Quinn leaned up on her arms and looked down at the brunette. "I'm not complaining, just stating the facts."

"You should think of pursuing a career as a lawyer, Quinn." Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"You're so sexy when you get mad, you know that?" Quinn lowered her lips to her pouty mouth. "So." Kiss. "So." Another kiss. "Sexy."

"Stop trying to distract me. It's not working." Rachel turned her head to the side and looked towards the girl's nightstand, where a framed picture of them together caught her eyes. "I didn't know you had printed a copy."

"Huh?" Quinn followed her line of sight and pecked her cheek softly. "It was our sixth month anniversary, I wanted to keep a physical memory of it."

"It was a beautiful day, right?" Rachel looked up at the blonde. She remembered that day in Central Park as if it had been yesterday. She remembered the romantic walk after their pic-nic on the grass. She remembered kissing Quinn at sunset and she remembered how the love blossomed in her heart, like the rest of Central Park around her.

"Indeed." Quinn smiled down at the brunette, who was now caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. "What are you thinking?"

"I can't understand why I didn't say it out loud before." Rachel held her face in her palms.

"Say what?" Quinn kissed her right palm.

"That I love you." Rachel simply said. "I love you like I've never loved Finn. I love you so much that I couldn't go another year without saying something that I've known for a while."

"I love you too, Rach." Quinn smiled watery and leaned down to kiss her lips, softly.

"I love you in a "I want to have your babies" way, Quinn." Rachel sat up, urging the blonde to do the same. It hit her hard and it was scaring her. Why was Quinn so calm? "Am I not scaring you away?"

"If I didn't lack the equipment in the lower regions, we would be working on the first baby already." Quinn tilted her chin upwards. "I love you and you love me, nothing else matters to me. There's nothing to be scared of."

"We'd make beautiful babies together." Rachel chuckled and leaned up to kiss her softly. "Thank you…"

"My pleasure." Quinn cupped her cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb. "We should recompose ourselves and go downstairs, before they send in a search party."

"Right." Rachel nodded and let Quinn get off the bed, following her to retrieve her skirt and clasp her unhooked bra, covering it with her sweater.

"Do you need some make up?" Quinn buttoned her jeans up and slipped her heeled boots back on, gaining a few inches on the brunette.

"It should be fine." Rachel took a look at herself through the full body mirror. "You ready?" She walked to the blonde who was fixing her hair down. "I like when you wear it down, even if the ponytail powers you up." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss her again.

"I'll keep that in mind for later." Quinn smirked and lifted her off the floor enough to kiss her harder.

"You're incorrigible." Rachel braced herself on her shoulders, while Quinn twirled her around the room.

"You love me." Quinn stopped by the door and lowered her back on her feet, with a soft smile.

"Yes, I do." Rachel pulled her down for one last kiss,

_**When we were strangers**_

_**I watched you from afar**_

_**When we were lovers**_

_**I loved you with all my heart**_

_**Because I'm still in love with you**_

_**I want to see you dance again**_

_**The end **_


End file.
